


I Just Wanna Know

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: ❝Sólo quisiera saber cuándo te volviste tan frío. ¿Qué pasó con tu alma?❞
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**"** _Solíamos hablar como mejores amigos, recuerdo eso._ **"**

El calor de la taza contra las palmas de sus manos y el cosquilleo que dejaba el humo en su piel eran lo único que le permitían mantenerse calmado.

Intentaba no hacerlo, pero su mirada terminaba en el reloj de la cafetería, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez si la persona que esperaba iba a aparecer. Quizá lo había olvidado, ¿debía llamarlo? 

Cierto, ni siquiera tenía su número.

Sehun inhaló. Repasó su discurso de forma mental una vez más, su ceño se frunció y soltó un tenue sonido de molestia cuando las palabras comenzaron a sonarle incoherentes o sosas.

"Hola, soy Sehun. Tú debes ser Yixing, Jackson me habló mucho de ti..."

Negó con la cabeza. Eso sonaba muy cliché.

"Mi nombre es Sehun. ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

Muy simple. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y luego se frotó la frente, intentando buscar otro modo de presentarse. Debía ser creativo, interesante, no podía fallar en la primera impresión.

Su mente comenzaba a hacerse añicos cuando resonó la campanilla de la entrada del establecimiento. La mirada de Sehun buscó a la persona recién llegada y debió admitir que todas sus posibles presentaciones se esfumaron en cuanto notó una tierna sonrisa con hoyuelos que era exclusivamente para él.

Un muchacho de cabellos negros y rostro casi infantil se dirigió hacia Sehun. Era más bajito que él por dos o tres centímetros, con un cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado, fuerte en la zona de las piernas. Le dedicó una mirada apenada debido a su tardanza, hizo una pequeña reverencia al llegar frente a él y luego estiró una mano.

—Zhang Yixing —se presentó.

Sehun tomó la mano sin dudarlo. Era cálida contra la suya y se amoldaba casi a la perfección, como si hubiera sido diseñada especialmente para juntarse con la de él.

—Oh Sehun.

Ambos sonrieron. No se soltaron, incluso cuando el reloj pareció avanzar más rápido.  
 **  
**

El café no era su favorito, pero Yixing olvidaba el sabor amargo que éste le provocaba a su paladar cuando veía la manera tan adorable en que los ojos de Sehun se cerraban al reír tan escandalosamente.

Las pláticas en esa cafetería se extendían y les permitían conocerse. Así Sehun supo que Yixing era mayor que él por tres años, que venía de Changsha para estudiar y enseñar baile, que sus amigos cercanos lo llamaban Lay por la dificultad que conllevaba pronunciar su nombre real y que en sus tiempos libres componía música. También que estaba solo en el mundo, porque nunca conoció a su padre y su madre había fallecido cuatro años atrás, cuando él tenía diecinueve años. Aprendió que el chico era un poco distraído y que se esforzaba todos los días por mejorar su coreano, ya que no terminaba de dominarlo a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años desde su llegada a Seúl.

Yixing, por otra parte, conoció todas las facetas de Sehun. Al chico le gustaba pintar tanto como bailar, por ello estudiaba en la Universidad de Artes, en cuanto al baile, el coreano aseguraba que no era tan bueno como él. Amaba el bubble tea de chocolate con locura, nadaba para quitarse el estrés y bebía cuando estaba excesivamente feliz o triste, con escasa posibilidad de intermedios.

Con el paso de los días se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que les gustaba permanecer así. Uno cerca del otro, comiendo pastelillos y dejando que el café se enfriara, porque ambos estaban demasiado perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Sehun decidió dar el primer paso, y siendo tan torpe como lo era con las palabras, esperó a que Yixing llegara a uno de sus encuentros con una caja que contenía un pastel de fresas y chocolate. 

El chino llegó, sonriéndole y disculpándose porque su clase había terminado demasiado tarde. Sehun le sonrió de vuelta y le pasó el pastel sin decir ni una palabra.

Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando Yixing comenzó a leer la nota encima de la caja. Bajó la mirada, hasta que oyó una risa nerviosa proveniente del otro. Sehun lo miró y su corazón se derritió cuando Yixing asintió repetidamente, con los ojos brillantes y su característico hoyuelo asomándose con descaro.

Se abrazaron sin esperar un segundo más. La nota cayó al suelo sin que los dos se dieran cuenta.

" _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_ "   
**  
**

Yixing suspiró mientras los dedos de Sehun recorrían su mandíbula, dejando un suave cosquilleo que se instalaba directo en sus entrañas. Todo parecía darle vueltas y deseó, por unos momentos, permanecer así para siempre.

—Buenos días —susurró Sehun.

Yixing se encogió sobre sí mismo al sentir el aliento ajeno cerca de su cuello, la zona más sensible de todo su cuerpo. Soltó una risita, en parte por la extraña sensación y en parte porque el más alto lo atrapó entre sus brazos, comenzando a depositar besos en su coronilla para obligarlo a despertar.

—Buenos días —dijo Yixing, rindiéndose después de diez minutos de una intensa pelea contra su propia pereza.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes por el sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargaba por completo, desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies.

El rubio le sonrió y acarició el hueco de su hoyuelo con cariño.

—Me iré unos días a Busan —informó Sehun, revolviéndose entre las cobijas para estar más cerca de Yixing.

—¿A qué?

—Trabajo.

Yixing asintió.

Llevaban un mes saliendo y tres de ser pareja oficialmente, en todo ese tiempo Sehun no había mencionado algo acerca de su trabajo y a Yixing no le importaba ni le daba curiosidad preguntar a qué se dedicaba. Supuso que era algo de medio tiempo debido a su vida estudiantil, quizá como asistente o como empleado de alguna tienda, aunque ahora creía que se trataba de algo más serio por la mención del viaje a otra ciudad.

—Estaré de vuelta el siguiente miércoles, iré por ti a la academia.

Yixing volvió a asentir casi por reflejo, estaba más concentrado en la calidez del cuerpo contrario y en lo mucho que lo extrañaría.

—Te voy a echar de menos —aseguró Sehun, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—Y yo a ti.

Sehun no apareció el miércoles, pero sí el viernes. Vestía de forma casual y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras.

Se colocó frente al estudio de baile donde Yixing enseñaba, esperando con paciencia a que saliera su chico. Tenía la mirada gacha y una mano cerca de las costillas, donde una herida seguía causándole más dolor del que debería.

—¿Sehun? —La voz de Yixing lo hizo componer una sonrisa, que se esfumó cuando intentó avanzar hacia él y una punzada se lo impidió en el acto.

Las manos de su novio lo sostuvieron, ahí donde los hematomas estaban frescos. Sehun se apartó como si el tacto de Yixing quemara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chino, sintiéndose repentinamente asustado.

—Ayúdame a entrar al auto —pidió Sehun, intentando respirar.

Minutos después, cuando estaban en el auto del más alto, Yixing (desde el lado del piloto) comenzó a insistir en que debían ir al hospital porque eso no podía ser normal. Sehun lo tomó del rostro y negó con la cabeza casi con desesperación.

—No puedes. Por favor, no lo hagas.

El chino comenzó a asustarse aún más y se percató, por primera vez, de las gafas oscuras. El día estaba nublado, ¿por qué Sehun necesitaba esos lentes?

—Quítatelos —pidió Yixing.

Sehun supo a qué se refería. Soltó su rostro y recargo su cabeza contra el cristal de la puerta, ignorando el dolor que le provocó el simple movimiento.

—Yixing....

—Quítatelos —repitió con firmeza—. Ahora.

Las manos del rubio temblaron cuando tomó lo lentes y los retiró. Yixing ahogó la expresión de horror y cerró los ojos en cuanto vio el horrible tono amoratado que cubría gran parte del ojo izquierdo de Sehun.

Permanecieron en silencio. Yixing se aferró al volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y Sehun sintió que si pasaba otro segundo sin que el otro le hablara terminaría por volverse loco.

—¿De qué trabajas? —Inquirió Yixing.

Sehun deseó que jamás hubiera preguntado.  
  


Yixing miró el techo de su habitación mientras una sensación de vacío se instalaba en su estómago.

 _"Trabajo en una organización mafiosa de Seúl."_ Había dicho Sehun con vergüenza.

Las palabras taladraban su cabeza y hacían que ésta doliera a horrores. Se pasó una mano por la frente y pensó en lo que debía hacer.

Cualquier otra persona en su situación ya habría huido. Sus amigos, de estar en sus zapatos, se encontrarían cortando su relación con Sehun sin pensarlo dos veces. "Por lo sano", diría Junmyeon.

Pero él estaba loco de remate, sí, porque Yixing no planeaba abandonar a Sehun incluso con la magnitud de su... oficio. Él quería permanecer a su lado, cuidar de cada una de sus heridas, besar ahí donde los cardenales sobresalían sobre la piel nívea.

_"Esto te pone en riesgo, Yixing. Yo entendería si ya no quieres volver a verme."_

Poco importaba el riesgo. Yixing ya no concebía su vida sin Sehun, sin la sonrisa que transformaba sus ojos en media luna, sin su toque que producía electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sin sus risas infantiles, sin la calidez de su piel contra la suya por las noches. Lo quería, y nada ni nadie evitarían que dejara de hacerlo.

Tomó su celular y presionó el primer número de la marcación rápida, completamente seguro de su decisión.

—¿Yixing? —Sehun sonó sorprendido, e incluso cuando no podía verlo, Yixing podría jurar que sus cejas se habían juntado al fruncir el ceño.

—No me importa a lo que te dediques —su voz sonó firme con cada palabra—, no me voy a alejar de ti.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿Estás seguro? Esto... esto no tiene vuelta atrás.

—Estoy seguro. Sehun...

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

Una risa suave se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Yo más.

Colgó. Sin darse cuenta de que se había condenado a sí mismo.  
  


Sehun le contó a Yixing cómo había terminado con un empleo dentro una gran organización mafiosa, no porque se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque él quería explicarse.

—Fue después de conocerte —comenzó Sehun—. No estaba muy seguro al principio, Seungri me convenció.

—¿Seungri? —Yixing frunció el ceño y bajó su taza de té.

Seungri era amigo de Sehun desde la infancia. Eran unidos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad de cuatro años y de que Seungri solía ser demasiado problemático para su propio bien.

A los dieciséis, Sehun se encontró pagando fianzas, algunas veces con dinero de sus propios ahorros. Seungri le agradecía con un abrazo de oso y una sonrisa que prometía que sería la última vez, aunque eso no era cierto.

Se separaron cuando Seungri decidió mudarse. Dejó atrás a la familia que nunca le prestó la suficiente atención para ser libre y rentó un departamento cerca de Busan. Se despidió de Sehun con una sonrisa triste, prometiéndole que se verían de nuevo y le pagaría por todo.

Así fue.

Seungri regresó a su vida, en un auto de lujo y vestido con trajes de diseñadores mundialmente reconocidos.

Sehun no lo reconoció al principio, pero después de unas cuantas palabras supo que se trataba de su viejo amigo.

El día del reencuentro tomaron en un bar de Gangnam, mientras se ponían al corriente con la vida del otro. Rieron y Sehun le contó a detalle del chico que lo traía en las nubes, un maestro de baile chino de sonrisa tierna y semblante amable.

—Y yo que iba a proponerte algo indecoroso —se lamentó Seungri.

—Es una lástima —sonrió Sehun.

Más tarde Seungri lo llevó a su casa. Estaban esperando a que un semáforo cambiara a verde, cuando el mayor se inclinó para colocar la calefacción y Sehun vislumbró un arma plateada guardada en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

—Creí que ya tenías chico —se burló Seungri—. ¿Por qué me miras el trasero?

Sehun negó e inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor.

—¿Es un arma? —preguntó.

El mayor la sacó y se la tendió como si fuera un objeto ordinario. Sehun la tomó con duda, al mismo tiempo que la luz cambiaba a verde.

—Tal vez no te conté todo.

Bebieron dos cervezas más en la sala de Sehun, mientras Seungri le contó cómo terminó en la mafia gracias a uno de sus viejos amantes.

—Era bueno hablando y terminé sacándole información a los peces gordos del gobierno —Seungri se inclinó hacia él, como si le fuera a contar un secreto—. Cuando mi boca no funciona entonces utilizo esto —señaló su arma—. Es buen negocio. Me gano la vida y soy feliz.

La plática quedó ahí. Seungri se despidió de él y no se volvieron a ver hasta dos semanas después.

Sehun le confesó que había perdido su empleo de medio tiempo y que estaba retrasado con el pago de la renta. Seungri no tardó en darle un cheque con una suma que permitiría saldar sus deudas y, además, vivir sin problemas con sus gastos personales durante algunas semanas más.

—Te lo debo —dijo el mayor como explicación—. Si no consigues un empleo no dudes en venir a verme.

Sehun asintió. Su respiración se reguló y se prometió a sí mismo que haría durar ese dinero. El empleo que Seungri le ofrecía no era el que él deseaba, no era la vida que él quería, y menos cuando Yixing se había metido tanto en su cabeza y corazón. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como él deseó.

Un mes después perdió el apoyo de las becas de la universidad. Sus padres no lo ayudaban con ningún gasto, debido a su empeño por estudiar artes en lugar de medicina. El dinero se agotó y se encontró tocando la puerta de Seungri un jueves por la noche con la desesperación a flor de piel.

Seungri lo abrazó, lo calmó, le dio una taza de café americano y tras unas llamadas le informó que había conseguido algo para él.

—Transportarás mercancía, no es tan difícil —explicó Seungri con una sonrisa—. Te doy la dirección, la recoges y la traes aquí. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

Sehun suspiró. No sonaba tan complicado cuando lo decía así.

—Gracias.

—Eres familia, Sehunnie —Seungri hizo un ademán para restarle importancia y luego se acercó a él para pasarle un brazo tras los hombros—. Pero necesito que termines esa carrera.

—Lo haré —prometió. Aunque eso nunca pudo cumplirlo.

El día del encargo Sehun apenas pudo dormir. Se pasó gran parte de la noche repasando las miles de posibilidades de que algo saliera mal.

Salió temprano, siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones de Seungri. Aparcó frente a la dirección y espero a que lo identificaran, cuando lo hicieron sólo tuvo que esperar a que introdujeran el cargamento en el maletero. Él no vio qué era, simplemente esperó y luego lo llevó a la residencia de su Hyung.

—Bien hecho —Le felicitó el mayor después de que Sehun saliera del auto—. ¿Ves? Sin problemas. Por cierto, tu pago ya se realizó. Ya debe estar en tu cuenta, si no es así me lo dices.

Sehun le agradeció y regresó a su casa, sintiendo que nada lo volvería a asustar jamás en la vida.

De nuevo, se equivocó.

Se encontró regresando a Seungri una y otra vez, y cada vez que lo hacía, las cosas no hacían más que subir de nivel. Todo se complicaba y se hacía más peligroso que lo anterior.

Y un día, Sehun terminó siendo visitado por el jefe de la organización. Un hombre que era tan peligroso como apuesto, no le dijo su nombre, pero sí su apodo: G-Dragon.

—Tienes talento y una buena recomendación —le explicó, mientras inspeccionaba su departamento con ojo crítico.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Sehun ya sabía la respuesta, sólo quería retrasar un poco más lo inevitable.

—Significa que te estoy ofreciendo un puesto entre mis filas.

—No soy bueno con las armas, sólo sé acatar órdenes.

—Con eso me basta. Ya veremos qué se te da mejor con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Está diciendo que me entrenaran?

El hombre sonrió de lado y lo miró, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Sehun no se dejó intimidar, se mantuvo firme y con el semblante serio, incluso cuando el otro se lamió los labios en señal de aprobación a lo que veía.

—Valdría la pena intentarlo —respondió G-Dragon—. Mi hermano Donghae se encargará de enseñarte.

—Ni siquiera he aceptado.

El mayor se dirigió a la puerta y antes de tomar el picaporte se volvió hacia él.

—Piénsalo con detenimiento, Sehun. Esta oportunidad sólo se da una vez en la vida.

—Le estaría vendiendo mi alma al diablo.

—No soy el diablo —levantó el dedo índice para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Tampoco soy Dios. Pero puedo ser complaciente contigo, piadoso si quieres, como él. Claro, eso dependerá de tu obediencia.

—Como él —repitió Sehun con dureza.

—Relájate. También te daré los placeres que ofrece el diablo. Dinero a montones, te podrás divertir como prefieras. Mujeres y hombres para tu disfrute carnal y pasional...

—Sólo necesito a uno, y ya lo tengo —le interrumpió Sehun.

El semblante del jefe se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.

—Una pena. Piensa en eso también.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Seungri me dirá qué has decidido, tienes veinticuatro horas para meditarlo. Adiós, señor Oh.

Sehun se quedó en su lugar, viendo la puerta por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a protestar por estar en la misma posición se dirigió a su cocina y sacó de la nevera una botella de soju. Al terminar bebió otra, luego otra, hasta terminar con seis botellas alrededor de él.

A la mañana siguiente su cabeza dolía cuando recibió una llamada de Seungri, quien le recitó los mil y un beneficios del empleo. Mencionó dos o tres contras, no más.

Quizá fue la reseca, los nervios, o las intensas ganas que tenía de dejar de escuchar la voz de Seungri de una vez por todas. Al final su boca pareció hablar por sí misma cuando murmuró contra el teléfono:

—Dile que estoy dentro.

Se vio con Donghae setenta y dos horas más tarde en una parte de la ciudad de Seúl que jamás había visitado en su vida, casi en los límites.

Donghae era tan imponente como su hermano, pero más sencillo de tratar. Sehun acató cada orden como un soldado y al final del día ya sabía disparar casi en el blanco.

Con un poco de entrenamiento Sehun terminó por desarrollar buenas habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No pasó mucho antes de que lograra desarmar a Seungri en un pestañeo y que Donghae estuviera debajo de él, señalando que era suficiente y que lo dejara libre porque su brazo dolía como el infierno.

G-Dragon lo miró con orgullo cuando le regaló su primera arma. Era compacta, de fácil manejo, y al mismo tiempo, increíblemente mortal.

Yixing se bebió el último sorbo del té. Sus ojos se dirigieron al contenido, donde los restos de las hojas hacían figuras sin sentido.

—¿La has utilizado? —preguntó, tropezando con su coreano aunque ya lo dominaba perfectamente.

—No, y espero no hacerlo —contestó Sehun con sinceridad.

Ante la respuesta Yixing se levantó de su asiento, se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Sehun y levantó su rostro para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

—Si tu vida depende de ello, no me importa que la utilices —declaró con voz serena—. Quiero que vivas, quiero que vuelvas sano y salvo. Si tienes que usarla, hazlo, no importan las veces que sean necesarias. Yo siempre te perdonaré, Hun.

Sehun reprimió las lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de salir. Tomó las mejillas de Yixing con las palmas de sus manos y acercó su rostro para besarlo. No paró hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron aire, se separó apenas unos centímetros y luego, con sus labios rozando los contrarios, susurró:

—Te amo, Yixing.

El corazón del chino saltó en su pecho. Abrazó a Sehun más fuerte contra su cuerpo, hasta que permanecieron tan juntos como era posible.

—Yo también te amo, Sehun.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Yixing escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta con la misma impaciencia de un policía.

Se levantó con los ojos a medio abrir y avanzó entre la oscuridad con torpeza, colocándose la primera sudadera que encontró en su camino. Se despejó tanto como pudo antes de abrir con cierta precaución.

La persona al otro lado prácticamente lo empujo para poder entrar. Yixing tropezó con sus pies y casi cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué...? —El chino cerró la puerta y vio como el extraño entró con dificultades al baño.

Se dirigió al lugar con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. Cuando llegó vio la luz encendida y una cabellera rubia que se inclinaba al inodoro para vaciar todo el contenido de su estómago.

—¿Sehun?

El aludido no contesto. Apenas terminó de vomitar se inclinó sobre sí mismo y comenzó a llorar como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

Yixing se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó, sin importarle que el otro intentaba apartarlo. Al final Sehun se rindió y lo abrazó de vuelta, pidiendo disculpas sin parar.

—Y-yo... Lo hice, Yixing —dijo Sehun entre sollozos—. No quería, te lo juro. Pero no tenía otra opción. Yo no quería...

Yixing tenía miedo de preguntar, pero fingió valentía cuando decidió hablar.

—¿Hacer qué?

Sehun se separó y sólo entonces Yixing pudo apreciar que su camisa estaba manchada de un tinte carmesí. Estaba cubierto de sangre seca en parte de los pantalones, en sus manos, y ahí donde había tocado a Yixing también dejó un rastro, aunque menos notorio que en las prendas propias.

—Maté a alguien —declaró Sehun, lleno de culpa por sus actos.

Yixing tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Estiró una mano y acarició el cabello de Sehun, sin notar que algunas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

—Está bien —le tranquilizó—. Estás aquí y es lo que importa. No necesito saber lo demás.

Con calma lo ayudó a levantarse y luego le sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo que a Sehun le encantaba. Señaló la regadera, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué no nos damos un baño?

El chico de cabellos rubios asintió, aunque no tenía fuerzas ni para desvestirse a sí mismo. Yixing lo notó y sin esperar su petición lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta. Siguió con la camiseta blanca y se detuvo al llegar a los pantalones.

Abrió la llave de la regadera para que ésta comenzara a calentarse, después continuó con su tarea. Al terminar se desprendió de sus propias ropas y ambos se introdujeron en el agua.

Lentamente la calidez del líquido pareció suavizar la tensión en los músculos de Sehun. Pronto comenzó a tallar sus miembros con la esponja, hasta que el agua que corría hacia el desagüe se volvió roja. Cuando terminó volvió su vista hacia Yixing, quien temblaba ligeramente.

Sehun lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, permitiendo que la frialdad se disipara bajo las gotas. Yixing aprovechó la diferencia de alturas y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del otro, al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Permanecieron así hasta que el agua se enfrió. Entonces se cubrieron con toallas y salieron hacia la habitación de Yixing.

El mayor sacó una muda de ropa para dormir que le quedaba grande y se la tendió a Sehun, éste la tomo con agradecimiento en su mirada.

Una vez vestidos se introdujeron en la cama, apretados el uno contra el otro. Yixing dejó que Sehun lo usara como oso de peluche, aferrándolo contra sí como un niño asustado de la noche. Le cantó una de sus viejas canciones como arrullo y enseguida los dos entraron en un sueño profundo.

Sehun despertó a las diez de la mañana, sintiendo como su corazón quería salir de su pecho después de una pesadilla con el hombre que había asesinado.

Yixing lo tomó del rostro y le susurró que sólo era un mal sueño. Sehun sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero intento tranquilizarse cuando vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos de su novio.

Inhaló, lento y profundo. La sensación de ahogo se desvaneció de a poco. Percibió cierta incomodidad en su cuerpo cuando notó que la ropa estaba pegada contra su piel por el sudor.

Yixing le pasó un vaso de agua y acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, esperando a que su respiración se regulara de nuevo.

Sehun bebió hasta que su garganta dejó de sentirse seca, después se recostó de nuevo. Tomó la mano de Yixing y se la llevó a los labios, dejando pequeños besos que al chino lo hicieron soltar una risita.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me amarás? —preguntó Sehun.

Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de Yixing se diera cuenta de que estar con él era un error. Ahora era un asesino y nadie con la pureza del chico merecía estar atado a él. Sehun no entendía por qué, pero Yixing desobedecía a cualquier lógica, y se lo demostró una vez más con su respuesta:

—Por siempre, te lo prometo.

Sehun lo miró, con tanta adoración que el chino sintió como su corazón latió con más fuerza.

—Gracias, Yixing.

El nombrado lo besó y le sonrió.

—No tienes nada que agradecer -Se recostó junto a él y pasó un brazo sobre su cintura para abrazarlo—. Vamos a superar esto juntos.

Sehun deseó que tuviera razón.  
  


Sehun se acostumbró a pasar la mayor parte de sus días en una lucha constante con su ropa y el detergente. Tallaba hasta que su manos ardían y luego maldecía porque la sangre no se quitaba, aunque ya había pasados dos veces por la lavadora y por sus manos tres vueltas más.

Terminó por rendirse y llenar una parte de su clóset con ropa completamente negra. También acabó por dormir todos los días con Yixing, porque sólo así podía conciliar algo de sueño sin despertar por una pesadilla.

A Yixing no le molestaba, aunque también tuvo que acostumbrarse a ver la piel de Sehun cubierta de múltiples moretones, dejando apenas un rastro del original tono níveo.

Luego de algunos días en esa rutina, Sehun decidió darle un giro a sus vidas para bien y le propuso que vivieran juntos en una nueva casa. Yixing aceptó sin dudar, porque de verdad deseaba dar ese paso con el muchacho que se esforzaba todos los días por iluminar el tono oscuro que había traído a su relación.

Así llegaron a una casa en Gangnam, amplia y ciertamente lujosa, la cual prometía ser el lugar propicio para formar nuevos recuerdos y dejar atrás los malos. A Yixing le pareció demasiado, pero se convenció cuando Sehun llegó corriendo del patio trasero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—El lugar es perfecto, nuestros hijos podrán correr y jugar sin problemas.

Yixing abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Nuestros hijos?

—Sí —Sehun formó un puchero—. ¿No quieres tener niños conmigo?

Yixing se acercó y le plantó un beso lleno de ternura. Cuando se apartó lo tomó del brazo, para que comenzara a caminar junto a él.

—Quiero seis varones y una niña —dijo Yixing en cuanto llegaron a la cocina. Se subió a la encimera y contempló el lugar con aprobación.

Sehun lo acorraló, colocándose entre sus piernas como un depredador. Yixing lo miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Yixing, apoyando sus manos para inclinarse un poco hacia atrás y verlo mejor.

Sehun se encogió de hombros, colocó sus manos sobre los muslos del otro y comenzó a subir y bajar.

—Quizá deberíamos inaugurar la casa.

Yixing asintió. Colocó una mano en el pecho de Sehun y lo movió hacia atrás para bajar. Comenzó a caminar y antes de salir se giró al rubio, quien permanecía quieto y hasta cierto punto decepcionado.

—En el folleto decía que la habitación principal tiene una cama king size. ¿No quieres comprobar lo bien que se duerme ahí?

Sehun echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y agitó su puño en victoria. Avanzó, pasando frente a Yixing con una mirada sugerente. El chino soltó una risita y disfrutó de la vista que Sehun le regaló mientras subía las escaleras. Debía admitir que ese pantalón se ajustaba muy bien a su trasero y piernas.  
  


**"** _Supongo que no sé lo que nos pasó. Ahora me tienes cuestionando qué es la confianza._ **"**

El tiempo permitió que Sehun comenzara a dormir sin que un muerto se colara en sus pesadillas. Aprendió a disparar sin mirar, para evitar grabar rostros. Dejó de huir de la sangre y la aceptó como parte de sí. La violencia dejó de molestarle porque se convirtió en parte de su día a día. Al final sólo había dos opciones en su trabajo: asesinar o ser asesinado.

Atrás quedaron sus horas de entrenamiento de baile para intentar vencer a Yixing. Sus pinturas quedaron inconclusas en una habitación que él había inaugurado como su estudio, aunque pocas veces lo volvió a pisar.

Los cambios eran simples detalles, pero pronto comenzaron a resonar en cada palabra que decía o cada acción que hacía.

Las sonrisas disminuyeron y fueron reemplazadas por un semblante duro que pocas veces se iba. Su cabello rubio se tiñó de negro, porque así era más complicado vislumbrarlo en la oscuridad de la noche. Su cuerpo cambió, se volvió más fuerte y veloz. También se llenó de algunas cicatrices en el torso y la espalda, las cuales Yixing se esforzó por curar y después memorizar, para recorrerlas con la misma devoción que la piel sana.

Sehun se transformó y obligó a que Yixing lo hiciera también, a veces sin darse cuenta de ello.

Lo enseñó a defenderse, a disparar, porque aunque ellos jamás pensaron que eso sucedería, Sehun se convirtió en la segunda mano derecha de G-Dragon, sólo después de Donghae. Y eso significaba un riesgo doble del que ya corrían.

Yixing no perdió la calidez que lo caracterizaba, pero sí aprendió a desconfiar de las personas, a mirar dos veces sobre su hombro, a entrar con sigilo a su propia casa por si alguien estaba esperando por ellos.

Cambiaron y no supieron en qué momento lo hicieron, tampoco si había sido para bien.  
  


Chanyeol, fue así como se presentó un colega de Sehun. El chico, incluso más alto que su amigo y con unas orejas grandes que le hacían ver adorable en lugar de peligroso, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió a Yixing con tanto ánimo que él terminó por sonreír también.

—Bienvenido —dijo Yixing, invitándolo a que tomara asiento en la sala—. Puedes llamarme Lay.

Chanyeol asintió, le agradeció y se dejó caer en el sofá, admirando la casa y los cuadros que la adornaban.

—Sehun nunca había traído a nadie a casa —comentó Yixing, extrañado hasta cierto punto con la nueva presencia.

—Quería que lo conocieras porque él estará aquí con frecuencia —explicó Sehun. Bebió de su cerveza y luego tomó asiento junto a Yixing—. Chanyeol es el único al que le he confiado la dirección de este lugar, ni siquiera Seungri la sabe. Quiero que él te proteja si algo sale mal, él sabrá cómo sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un sitio seguro. Confío plenamente en él.

Yixing no entendía, él ya sabía qué hacer en casos de emergencia, Sehun le había enseñado cómo sobrevivir y atacar con lo que tuviera a su alcance, incluso si sólo contaba con un celular y la adrenalina corriendo dentro de su torrente sanguíneo.

—Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad? —Chanyeol se dirigió a Sehun con voz tímida.

Yixing lo miró y luego a su novio.

—¿Saber qué? —No pretendió sonar molesto, pero su pregunta terminó sintiéndose como el inicio de una discusión.

—Mataron a G-Dragon—anunció Sehun—. Se suponía que Donghae quedaría a la cabeza de la asociación, pero rechazó el puesto.

Yixing quiso llorar, lo único que lo evitó fue la presencia de Chanyeol y la idea de que ya se había preparado de antemano por si algo como eso sucedía. Sehun leyó sus temores como un libro abierto y por eso detuvo sus palabras antes de herirlo más.

—Pudiste rechazar el puesto —Fue lo único que dijo Yixing antes de mirar la mesa de centro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—No tenía opción, Xing.

Yixing se enfadó y no supo por qué, pero terminó por tomar la bebida de Sehun y la lanzó con fuerza contra la ventana, ésta dejó parte del líquido en el vidrio y otra parte sobre la madera del suelo, arruinando parte de la costosa alfombra.

—Repítelo hasta que lo creas, Sehun —Se levantó de su asiento y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Sabes que pudiste negarte, pero no quisiste hacerlo y eso es diferente. Ahora vienes aquí, fingiendo que hiciste de todo para librarte del cargo cuando eso es mentira. Llegas con un guardaespaldas porque no quieres perderme, pero no entiendes que yo sí puedo perderte por tus estúpidas decisiones. Aceptaste sin consultarme, ¿no éramos un equipo en esto?

—Yixing...

—Si nos hundíamos en este barco era juntos, y tú decidiste saltar primero.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron separados después de tres años.


	2. Chapter 2

**"** _Me dijiste que estarías allí para mí, pero no hablabas de verdad, ¿o sí?_ **"**

Yixing pasaba más horas en el estudio que en casa. Bailaba hasta que sus músculos no respondían y su cuerpo gritaba para que consumiera algún sólido o líquido.

Siempre lo olvidaba y regresaba a casa sin haber probado bocado. Se duchaba rápidamente y quedaba inconsciente apenas tocaba la cama.

A veces soñaba con brazos que lo estrechaban, con labios que tocaban los suyos con un cuidado infinito. Su mente reproducía sus memorias, como si quisiera burlarse de él. Proyectaba en su cabeza la imagen del chico de cabellos rubios y sonrisa brillante que reía por sus errores al pronunciar mal las palabras, el que lo abrazaba con emoción y señalaba el café donde se habían conocido, diciéndole que era el lugar que más atesoraba porque ahí lo había encontrado.

Yixing amanecía con una punzada en su corazón y lágrimas secas sobre su rostro. Se encogía sobre sí mismo, sintiendo la frialdad del lugar donde debería estar esa persona que amaba con todo su corazón, pero que lo destruía de a poco y sin saberlo.

Sehun también anhelaba estar con él. Tocaba la cama sintiéndose culpable de llegar a casa y encontrar a Yixing dormido, sin la posibilidad de decirle que se estaba muriendo por dentro porque le hacía falta. Necesitaba su mirada cálida, su tacto contra la piel, el hoyuelo que se formaba cuando estaba feliz.

Le dolía partir de casa y tener que dejarlo al cuidado de Chanyeol, quien lo tranquilizaba al asegurarle que Yixing estaría bien con él. También tenía miedo, estaba asustado de no regresar e irse a la otra vida sin haber disfrutado de cada segundo a lado del hombre que amaba y que amaría con todo su ser hasta su último aliento.

Una mañana no se contuvo más, dejó un regalo a lado de Yixing y puso sobre éste una nota, con la esperanza de reparar las fisuras que había causado en ambos.

Yixing despertó y olisqueó el particular olor que había en el aire. Giró al lugar que le pertenecía a Sehun y encontró un pastelillo de la cafetería donde se conocieron. Arriba, con la singular caligrafía perteneciente al coreano, había una nota donde rezaba una palabra que lo hizo llorar mientras se aferraba a ella como un salvavidas.

_"Extrañándote."_

Yixing entró en el estudio terminando de comer el pastelillo que le había regalado Sehun. Avanzó entre los salones y sintió un breve mareo cuando se introdujo en el que impartiría su clase. Lo ignoró y pensó que no era nada.

Colocó sus cosas en el suelo y saludó a todos, con un tono menos monótono que el que había utilizado en los últimas días, o quizá semanas.

Enseñó la primera parte de una nueva coreografía, deteniéndose más tiempo en los pasos complicados y brindando apoyo a quienes parecían perdidos en su propia coordinación.

Decidió que ensayarían con música una vez que todos siguieron los pasos al mismo tiempo y sin equivocarse. Sonrió satisfecho y se aproximó al reproductor. Sin embargo, al intentar alcanzar el botón su cuerpo cedió y se desvaneció hasta caer al suelo, en medio de la mirada aterrada de sus estudiantes.

Chanyeol entró en el salón, agradeciendo que siempre se mantenía cerca por posibles emergencias y ahuyentó a los bailarines que se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Tomó el cuerpo de Yixing y salió a prisa hacia su auto para llevarlo con el médico más cercano.

Ignoró todos los altos y llegó al hospital perteneciente a una universidad. Sacó a Yixing con delicadeza y entró por la sala de emergencias reclamando ayuda con desesperación.

El auxilio llegó rápido. Un doctor le hizo preguntas rápidas a Chanyeol antes de llevarse a Yixing en una camilla, dando órdenes que el más alto no entendió. Intentó seguir a su hyung, pero una enfermera lo obligó a quedarse atrás y le prometió que le daría informes de su estado en cuanto estuvieran disponibles.

Se dirigió a la sala de espera con desgano. Tomó asiento junto a una mujer embarazada y marcó el número de Sehun. Al otro lado de la línea, la voz del nuevo jefe de la mafia sonó preocupada:

—¿Yixing está bien?

—Estamos en el hospital.

Chanyeol escuchó un estruendo, supuso que Sehun habría tirado o lanzado algo.

—¿Qué sucedió? Dame la dirección.

—Te explico cuando llegues, te mandaré el nombre del lugar por mensaje.

Sehun no se apartó de Yixing, tomó su mano entre las suyas y no la soltó hasta que Chanyeol entró acompañado de un doctor de mediana edad.

—¿Usted es familiar de Zhang Yixing?

Sehun asintió.

—Es mi esposo —mintió, aunque para él sonaba como la más pura verdad.

—De acuerdo —El médico bajó la tableta donde hacía anotaciones y lo miró con una mirada igual de penetrante que la suya—. Convénzame de que usted no ha querido matar a su esposo por inanición.

—¿Disculpe?

Chanyeol y Sehun abrieron los ojos, como si las palabras del doctor fueran tan ilógicas como decir que la tierra era plana.

—El señor Zhang está aquí porque su cuerpo no ha recibido alimento por varios días —comenzó a decir—, eso sin contar la grave deshidratación. Ahora, dígame, ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta de esto si es su esposo?

—Lo siento —Sehun no sabía qué decir, las palabras le habían dolido más que un golpe en el estómago—. Salgo al trabajo cuando está dormido y llego cuando...

—Cuando está dormido —El médico alzó una ceja—. Bien, entonces deberíamos llamar a un psicólogo para descartar una posible depresión.

Sehun sintió como si una cubetada de agua helada le cayera encima. El estado de Yixing era su culpa, ¿dónde había estado para no darse cuenta de que eso estaba pasando? Su única luz estaba muriendo justo frente a sus narices, y él estaba demasiado ocupado disparando a las personas que intervenían en los negocios de la asociación para notarlo.

—Si su trabajo es demandante entonces sugiero que contrate a alguien para vigilar que se alimente mientras no está —continuó—. Por ahora el suero hará su trabajo, cuando despierte lo alimentaremos con sólidos y veremos cómo progresa. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, por casualidad, ¿están peleados?

Chanyeol se tapó la boca para que Sehun no escuchara la exclamación que soltó. ¿Acaso el médico era adivino?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Inquirió Sehun, sin saber si sentirse molesto o mostrarse sorprendido.

—Ninguno lleva la argolla de matrimonio —declaró el médico, señaló la mano de Sehun y luego la de Yixing para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

—Ah. Pues... sí. No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo.

Sehun se sintió mal por sus propias palabras. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que Yixing le había dirigido la palabra. Los días pasaban demasiado rápido en el fuego cruzado.

—Ya. ¿Arreglará sus problemas o debo llamar a un colega para que los ayude con esto?

—Lo arreglaremos —afirmó, aunque no estaba seguro de que Yixing pudiera perdonarlo por el daño causado.

—Bien. Debo irme, volveré en unas horas para checar que todo siga en orden.

Sehun asintió. Dejó salir un suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Chanyeol lo miró, sin saber si quedarse o irse.

—¿Debería dejar esta vida? —preguntó Sehun, volviéndose a su amigo.

—¿Quieres dejarla?

—Yixing está muriendo por mi culpa. Si no hubiera aceptado el puesto él no estaría aquí en primer lugar.

Chanyeol le sonrió con tristeza.

—El problema es que nadie sale de esta vida si no es con los pies por delante.

Sehun miró a Yixing. Escaneó el cuerpo y notó la palidez de su piel, los labios resecos, la ausencia del brillo que desprendía su persona. Su vida se estaba consumiendo y era su culpa. Tenía que hacer algo.

Yixing despertó sin saber con exactitud qué le había ocurrido. Le dolía la cabeza y el mundo le dio vueltas cuando trató de levantarse con normalidad. Soltó un quejido y cedió bajo una mano que lo devolvió a su antigua posición.

—No hagas ningún esfuerzo.

Esa voz. ¿Acaso estaba soñando de nuevo? No había modo de que Sehun se encontrara con él, debía estar en el trabajo, encargándose de los problemas de la asociación. Pero esa voz no le pertenecía a Chanyeol, ni a ninguno de sus alumnos, colegas o amigos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, cerrando los ojos para enfocar a la persona que permanecía a su lado.

—En el hospital.

—¿Qué...? No puede ser, estoy bien...

—Eso es mentira —La voz sonó firme, incluso molesta.

Yixing sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte. Sehun apareció en su campo de visión, tan pulcro y serio como siempre. Tenía el ceño fruncido, su quijada estaba apretada con fuerza, como si eso pudiera contener sus fuerzas de decir o hacer algo imprudente.

De pronto los ojos de Yixing ardieron y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Quería golpear a Sehun, tan fuerte como para verlo sangrar como él lo hacía por dentro, gritarle que le había arruinado la vida y que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Pero había otra parte de él que quería lanzarse contra él para besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo había extrañado. No hizo nada, se limitó a apartar la vista para que Sehun no viera las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas.

Se sintió miserable, Sehun sólo estaba ahí porque él había llegado al hospital, no porque realmente quisiera estar con él. Sus manos temblaron y se preguntó si se habrían visto de nuevo de no ser por lo que sea que lo había llevado a estar en esa situación.

No supo en qué momento los brazos de Sehun lo rodearon, atrayéndolo tanto como podía a su pecho. Yixing luchó, quería apartarlo porque no soportaba la idea de tener ese contacto y luego perderlo. Empujó tanto como sus manos le permitieron, golpeó el pecho de Sehun con todas sus fuerzas aunque terminó cediendo a su toque. Lloró con más fuerza cuando los dedos de Sehun acariciaron su cabello y sus labios chocaron contra su frente.

Yixing no entendía. Por qué Sehun tenía que ser tan cruel con él, por qué tenía que fingir que le importaba cuando se alejaría tan pronto como su vida estuviera fuera de peligro.

—Te odio tanto —sollozó Yixing, lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo escuchara.

Sehun sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

**"** _No tengo ni idea de a quién estoy mirando ahora, pero sé que la persona que estoy mirando no eres tú._ **"**

—Hasta el último bocado —dijo Chanyeol, intentando poner la mirada más seria que pudo.

—Hasta el último bocado —repitió Yixing, haciendo una imitación de la voz grave del más alto.

Chanyeol sonrió y colocó un plato frente a él lleno de verduras con asado de pollo.

—¿Comerás conmigo? —preguntó el chino, mientras abría su soda de limón.

—Tengo que encargarme del postre, quizá cuando termine.

—Entonces puedo comer en la cocina, así nos haremos compañía.

Chanyeol abrió la boca, no sabía qué responder. Sehun le había ordenado que lo vigilara, que lo hiciera comer incluso si era a la fuerza, pero no dijo nada sobre pasar tiempo con él además de lo estipulado.

—Él no se enojara por esto —Yixing le sonrió, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Eres mi niñera, después de todo.

Chanyeol soltó una risa que hizo reír a Yixing también.

—Está bien —accedió—. Pero no probarás el postre hasta que yo lo diga.

Yixing alzó su mano derecha y luego la colocó sobre su pecho.

—Lo prometo.

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina. Yixing se sentó sobre la encimera y comenzó a llevarse trocitos de pollo a la boca. Chanyeol estaba junto a él, picando con maestría un puñado de fresas.

Yixing lo observó con cuidado, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la concentración con la que Chanyeol se movía en la cocina. Era como una segunda naturaleza para él, sus manos parecían hechas para crear platillos, no para tomar un arma.

—¿Desde cuándo cocinas? —preguntó Yixing con genuina curiosidad.

—Desde los diez años. Mi madre y yo cocinábamos juntos, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé —Chanyeol sonrió cuando sus memorias volvieron—. Decía que tenía que aprender para cuando viviera solo, o terminaría viviendo a base de ramen.

Yixing rio y luego tomó otro bocado.

—¿Quedó muy mal? —preguntó Chanyeol, señalando lo poco que quedaba en el plato de Yixing con la cabeza.

—¿Mal? —Yixing lo miró cómo si estuviera loco—. Está delicioso.

—Gracias, Lay hyung.

Siguió caminando por la cocina. Sacó una cuchara, un plato y algunas frutas más para continuar con la preparación. Yixing le dedicó toda su atención en cuanto terminó de comer.

—¿Crees que Sehun volverá temprano? —preguntó Yixing de pronto.

Chanyeol lo miró por unos segundos antes de cortar el último trozo de una banana.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Yixing no tuvo el valor de sostener la mirada de Chanyeol. Suficiente tenía el chico con cuidarle, no debía darle más problemas al contarle sus confusos sentimientos por el otro habitante de la casa. Porque eso era lo que sentía por Sehun desde que salió del hospital, una mezcla de amor, resentimiento, añoranza, preocupación, cariño, todo junto, acumulado dentro de sí como una bola de cristal que no tardaría en romperse.

—Curiosidad, supongo.

El más alto no estuvo muy seguro de esa respuesta, aunque la dejó pasar para que Yixing quitara el semblante abatido que se había instalado en su rostro.

—¡Ya está! —Chanyeol se acercó con un plato lleno de fresas, bananas y frambuesas. Encima tenía crema batida y algunas chispas de chocolate.

Yixing no supo de dónde sacó la mitad de los ingredientes, pero no dudó en tomar un bocado grande del postre que le era ofrecido.

—¿Está bueno, Lay hyung? —preguntó el más alto, con los ojos expectantes. Yixing gimió en aprobación—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Pruébalo tú mismo —le ordenó Yixing.

Chanyeol tomó otra cuchara y obedeció. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente cuando el sabor dulce golpeó su paladar.

—Quiero bailar —dijo Yixing, después de lamer la crema que se le había pegado a un dedo-. Vamos.

Chanyeol estuvo a punto de negarse, pero incluso cuando Yixing parecía frágil, éste no tuvo problemas para arrastrarlo hasta la sala. Así el más alto terminó en medio del sofá, con su cuchara en mano y el plato del postre restante sobre su regazo.

Yixing encendió el equipo de audio, el cual ya se encontraba bastante empolvado por el desuso. Lo enlazó con su celular y puso el modo aleatorio. La canción que sonó era lenta, la letra se volvió incomprensible en el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo.

Olvidó que Chanyeol se encontraba ahí. Expresó sus sentimientos de la única manera que podía, con pasos precisos, con movimientos suaves y rápidos que cambiaban a la par del ritmo.

Cuando terminó su respiración era errática y algunas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente, bajando hasta perderse en el comienzo de su camiseta. Sonrió y se llevó las manos a las caderas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Había olvidado como era verte bailar.

La sonrisa de Yixing desapareció. Sehun estaba detrás del sillón donde se encontraba Chanyeol, mirándolo con algo parecido a la añoranza.

Yixing se apresuró a desconectar su celular y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, intentando ignorar la sensación que produjeron las palabras en su estómago. Habría tenido un escape exitoso, de no ser porque Sehun lo detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo con firmeza para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Sehun con calma, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—Por favor, Yixing. No me has dirigido la palabra desde que saliste del hospital.

Yixing tiró de su propio brazo para liberarse del agarre.

—Y mis palabras siguen siendo las mismas.

—Yo me tengo que ir —dijo Chanyeol, quien hasta ese momento los miraba igual que un niño pequeño en medio de una discusión entre sus padres. Se puso de pie con torpeza, dispuesto a darles privacidad—. Tengo que ir a... Sí, yo tengo que... Nos vemos mañana.

El chico pasó junto a ellos y Yixing tuvo que contenerse para no aferrarse a él y pedirle que no se fuera. No quería enfrentarse a esa situación, no aún.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo Sehun, una vez que los dos estuvieron solos.

—Yo creo que sí.

Y sin decir una palabra más Yixing corrió escaleras arriba. Tomó la maleta más cercana y la tiró sobre la cama. Comenzó a sacar su ropa, sin saber qué es lo que lo motivaba a hacerlo. La metió como pudo y comenzó a cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no cabían más prendas.

Una mano se colocó sobre la suya, impidiendo que tomara la maleta. Yixing alzó la cabeza y encontró la mirada desconcertada de Sehun.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Yixing?

—Me voy. No soporto seguir viviendo así.

Sehun frunció el ceño, como si no pudiera entender lo que el otro le decía. El momento que había temido ya estaba ahí, Yixing finalmente se había rendido con él.

—Podemos arreglarlo, podemos salvar nuestra relación —dijo apresuradamente.

Yixing quitó la mano de Sehun con fuerza.

—¡Esto ni siquiera es una relación! —Yixing se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Esto no tiene arreglo.

Sehun lo sujetó por los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara. Sólo entonces Yixing se percató de que Sehun lloraba.

—Te amo, Xing —sollozó—. Te amo tanto.

"Yo también", quiso decir Yixing. En cambio su boca se abrió sólo para decir:

—Es tarde.

El semblante de Sehun se descompuso en una mueca de dolor. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si algo lo hubiera desgarrado por dentro.

—¿Ya no me amas?

Él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pero sería una mentira negar que una parte de él era demasiado egoísta para dejar ir lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida, lo único que lo seguía manteniendo unido y de pie en medio del caos.

—No digas eso —Yixing se apartó y se abrazó a sí mismo. Cada palabra era peor y dolía más que la anterior. Ya no podía mentir más, no quería hacerlo—. Te amo —admitió por fin—, pero ya no te reconozco.

—Xing...

—Extraño al antiguo tú —Yixing sonrió al recordar al Sehun que lo despertaba con besos por las mañanas y que lo acariciaba hasta que ambos terminaban siendo un desastre en la cama.

—Sigo siendo yo —dijo Sehun con la voz quebrada. Se señaló con el dedo—. Estoy aquí, soy el mismo Sehun.

Yixing negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso debo irme. No puedo vivir con alguien que no conozco.

Sehun lo abrazó. Se aferró a su cuerpo y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, mientras lloraba por el amor que lentamente se resquebrajaba.

—No me dejes —pidió el chico—. Por favor, Xing.

Yixing dejó escapar una lágrima antes de abrazar a Sehun con fuerza. Su voluntad se había quebrado con eso. Pensó que era un tonto por intentar fingir que Sehun ya no causaba ningún efecto sobre su persona, cuando el afecto y el amor ardían con tanta facilidad al verlo vulnerable.

Esa noche ambos durmieron en los brazos del otro. La noche más oscura estaba por llegar a su fin.

Sehun despertó sin sentir el cuerpo de Yixing contra su pecho. La ausencia lo hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato e incorporarse con rapidez para buscarlo.

—¿Estás bien?

Sehun buscó al dueño de la voz. Yixing estaba a unos pasos de él, frente al armario.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, sintiendo como volvía a respirar.

Yixing tomó una prenda de la maleta que había hecho la noche anterior, la dobló con cuidado y la introdujo en un cajón.

El rostro de Sehun se iluminó ante la acción, aunque no se permitió hacerse ilusiones tan rápido. Su relación seguía pendiendo de un hilo, pero él estaba dispuesto a ir por la capa de hielo más fina para salvarla. Lucharía por Yixing con el mismo ahínco que ponía en sobrevivir a la muerte.

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó.

—Haces muchas preguntas, niño. Pero sí, me quedaré. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste del patio cuando compramos esta casa?

Sehun sonrió.

—Te dije que sería perfecta para tener hijos.

Yixing se quedó mirando una prenda por largo rato antes de volverse hacia Sehun.

—Sí. Incluso cuando tu trabajo era tan peligroso seguías hablando de nuestro futuro, estabas comprometido con salvar esta relación de lo que fuera —suspiró—. Si me quedo, quiero que ese Sehun vuelva. Seremos un equipo de nuevo.

Sehun se levantó de la cama. Cuando estuvo frente a Yixing tomó su rostro y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

—Juntos o ninguno —afirmó Sehun—. No volveré a saltar del barco si no es contigo junto a mí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo, Zhang Yixing.

Sehun comenzó a llegar más temprano a casa. Abría la puerta antes de que la cena estuviera lista, besaba a Yixing y cuestionaba que había hecho en su día mientras bebía cerveza o su acostumbrado bubble tea de chocolate. Después ambos comían en compañía de Chanyeol, creando inconscientemente el cuadro de una extraña pero feliz familia.

Sehun se esforzaba todos los días por abandonar la frialdad que su trabajo lo había obligado a adquirir. Lentamente volvieron las sonrisas, los besos matutinos, los pequeños detalles que hacían que Yixing se sonrojara como en su primera cita.

El chino se sorprendió una tarde, cuando Sehun entró en el estudio de baile con ropa deportiva y una gorra negra.

—Te reto —le dijo frente a sus estudiantes, con una sonrisa ladina que hizo a más de una chica y chico suspirar.

Yixing aceptó. Tomó su propia gorra y se la colocó cuando la música comenzó a sonar. Movió su cuerpo con suavidad, ignorando las miradas asombradas de sus alumnos. Cuando el ritmo cambió se detuvo y apuntó a Sehun, indicándole que era su turno.

El chico siguió la canción, con un estilo diferente pero no menos certero que el de Yixing.

"Let go, don't say no".

Sehun se acercó a Yixing y se colocó junto a él, de modo que ambos terminaron de frente al espejo de práctica. El más bajo entendió el mensaje y luego, como si hubieran ensayado con anterioridad, ambos realizaron la misma coreografía. La sincronía era perfecta, los tiempos adecuados y el balance exacto.

La canción terminó. Sehun miró a Yixing a través del espejo y esperó.

—Y yo que pensaba que estabas oxidado —dijo Yixing, soltando una risita.

Sehun le sonrió con malicia.

—Ya quisieras, Zhang.

Los alumnos aplaudieron y se escucharon algunos comentarios en los que se afirmaba que el profesor Zhang finalmente había encontrado un digno oponente.

—¿Quieres la revancha? —preguntó Yixing, con una sonrisa radiante adornando su rostro.

—Creí que nunca preguntarías.

Yixing volvió a componer. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había dejado de hacerlo, pero ahora tenía tantas ideas que terminaba por escribir en su celular si su laptop no estaba cerca.

Mientras esperaba su comida comenzó a escribir versos e ideas al azar y rezó porque éstas tuvieran coherencia cuando quisiera hacer algo con ellas.

Quizá era culpa de Sehun, o incluso de Chanyeol, porque a veces le hablaba de un guapo chico moreno que había conocido en la clase en la que Yixing enseñaba.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró el nombre del contacto y sonrió al ver el nombre de Chanyeol, quizá le contaría que por fin había invitado a Jongin a una cita. Apretó el botón verde y esperó que la voz llegara a sus audífonos.

—Yixing... —la voz de Chanyeol sonó apagada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que quemaste la cocina —bromeó.

—¿Estás en el estudio?

—Estoy en un restaurante cerca del estudio, ¿qué pasa?

Chanyeol respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

—Le dispararon.

Yixing ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salió del lugar.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el mismo hospital donde estuviste. Entró a quirófano.

Yixing sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Su cabeza dolía y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de devolver todo lo que estaba en su estómago.

—Llegaré pronto —Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Yixing recibió las pertenencias de Sehun y una mirada comprensiva de la enfermera. Ni siquiera escuchó las condolencias que ésta le ofreció, había dejado de prestar atención a las palabras desde que el doctor le dijo con voz fría que Sehun no había sobrevivido a la operación.

Supo que una daga clavada contra su pecho habría dolido menos que saber que Sehun, el chico que le había prometido un futuro juntos, jamás volvería. Se había ido para siempre, y ahora sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de su persona diciendo que regresaría a la hora de la cena.

Suspiró antes de aferrar con fuerza la billetera, el celular y un anillo que le había regalado a Sehun durante su primer aniversario. Se dirigió de vuelta a la sala de espera, con el rostro lloroso y el cuerpo sintiéndose pesado, como si éste estuviera hecho de plomo.

Al llegar no tardó en visualizar la alta figura de Chanyeol, quien hablaba apresuradamente con alguien por el celular. Colgó en cuanto lo vio y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que Yixing volviera en sí.

—Tenemos que irnos —informó.

—¿De qué hablas? Tenemos que esperar el cuerpo, sus padres no vendrán por él.

—No podemos esperar. ¡Te están buscando!

Yixing lo miró con atención. Frunció el ceño, sin entender sus palabras.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé. Seungri llamó, dijo que quien le disparo a Sehun sabía tu nombre.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe? —Yixing miró el celular de Chanyeol con desconfianza, como si se tratara de la persona que hacía tales afirmaciones sobre su persona—. Podría estar equivocado.

—Seungri mató al asesino de Sehun.

Yixing sintió que dejó de respirar. Había olvidado lo importante que era Sehun para Seungri, y lo mal que debía sentirse por no haber podido salvarlo o por meterlo en esa situación en primer lugar. Una parte de él le agradeció, la otra se preocupó por ser el siguiente en la mira de un desconocido.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí, Chanyeol —Yixing se mordió el labio, pero sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Soy lo único que tiene.

—Lo sé —Chanyeol reprimió su propio llanto y lo tomó por los hombros—. Y por eso él me pidió salvarte. Iremos a China, Seungri se encargará de su cuerpo.

Yixing no pudo pelear, fue conducido a la fuerza a una camioneta que no había visto. Después Chanyeol condujo hasta el aeropuerto de Incheon, haciendo arreglos que Yixing apenas y escuchó.

Cuando llegaron Chanyeol le pasó su documentación y el pase de abordar. Yixing leyó las letras y su corazón se estrujó por segunda vez con violencia.

—¿Iremos a Changsha? —preguntó, con voz apenas audible.

Chanyeol asintió antes de bajar las maletas de la parte trasera del auto.

—Debemos apresurarnos.

El proceso ocurrió demasiado veloz para Yixing. Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar que estaba dejando Corea y que, probablemente, jamás volvería. Sin Sehun ya nada tenía sentido.

Aterrizaron en Changsha por la noche. Yixing tenía sueño, ya que había pasado la mayor parte del vuelo llorando en silencio. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero consiguió seguir a Chanyeol a través del aeropuerto, tan rápido como sus piernas y su adolorida cabeza se lo permitían.

Yixing se hizo un ovillo en el asiento del copiloto apenas entró en el auto. Recargó la cabeza en la puerta y miró a través de la ventanilla las luces de los edificios que comenzaron a pasar junto a él.

Quería volver a su ciudad natal desde hace mucho, no lo iba a negar, pero jamás creyó que sería bajo esas terribles circunstancias.

—¿Nos quedaremos en un hotel? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No. Es donde buscarán primero.

Chanyeol condujo hasta una zona residencial guiado por el GPS. Era un sitio bonito, familiar, con casas grandes pero con fachada acogedora. El más alto estacionó frente a una y Yixing se quedó largo rato mirando la entrada, incapaz de salir del auto.

—Sehun sabía que algo como esto podía pasar en cualquier momento —comenzó a decir Chanyeol—. Compró una casa a nombre de Lay Zhang para que estuvieras seguro. Además me pidió que estuviera junto a ti, hasta que pudieras seguir con tu vida con normalidad...

—Él ya no está aquí —interrumpió Yixing. Giró el rostro y lo miró—. Yo entiendo si quieres regresar a Seúl, sé lo mucho que te gusta Jongin. Estoy seguro de que puedo cuidarme solo.

Chanyeol se sonrojó.

—Es verdad que Jongin me gusta, pero más allá de que Sehun me contrató para esto, yo... yo quiero hacerlo. Te considero mi amigo, Yixing, tanto como él lo fue. Incluso si estás de acuerdo o no, me quedaré.

—Gracias, Chanyeol.

—No agradezcas. Vamos, sal del auto que debemos desempacar.

La casa era tan bonita por fuera como lo era por dentro. Era más pequeña que su antigua residencia, pero era perfecta para dos o tres personas.

Tenía dos pisos y cada uno estaba decorado con múltiples cuadros. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros, lo cual le daba vida y luz al lugar.

Había dos habitaciones en la casa, Chanyeol decidió que Yixing durmiera en la habitación principal y él dormiría en la de huéspedes. Además cada una contaba con su propio baño, lo cual les permitía tener privacidad.

No desempacaron, era demasiado tarde y ninguno tenía la fuerza o ganas para hacerlo.

Yixing se duchó antes de dormir. Pasó tanto tiempo bajo el agua que sus dedos se arrugaron y la calidez del líquido se perdió. Salió hasta que sintió que se congelaba, aunque sólo lo hizo por el miedo a resfriarse. Se vistió con una pijama cálida y luego caminó hacia la cama con desgano.

Al llegar se encontró con un sobre blanco sobre su almohada. Giró hacia la puerta, ¿Chanyeol lo había puesto ahí? Lo tomó y se percató de que su nombre estaba escrito con una letra que conocía demasiado bien. Era de Sehun.

Se apresuró a abrirla, teniendo cuidado de no romper el papel. Adentro había una hoja perfectamente doblada, una carta.

Yixing leyó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos.

_"Sonará cliché, pero si estás leyendo esto es porque soy un estúpido y estoy muerto. Lo siento, estoy seguro de que debes odiarme._

_¿Te gustó la casa? Me habría gustado mostrártela antes y ver tu rostro. Te dije que nuestra casa en Seúl era para criar niños, por eso compré esta con otra idea en mente. Quería retirarme y envejecer aquí contigo, juntos, sólo tú y yo. Sabía que querías volver a China aunque no lo dijeras en voz alta, y esto me pareció una buena opción._

_Sé que cometí muchos errores y te hice mucho daño, quiero que sepas que esa jamás fue mi intención. Debí haber dejado todo cuando pude, lamento no hacerlo, quisiera que me perdones por eso._

_Por favor, sigue adelante. Baila, haz música, conoce gente, sé feliz. Estás vivo, celébralo y no llores por mí. Sé que será difícil, pero de los dos siempre fuiste el más fuerte._

_Hay una cuenta que se descongelará en cuanto llegues a China, Chanyeol tiene toda la información. Usa el dinero para abrir tu propio estudio, sigue enseñando._

_Yixing, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Siempre estaré agradecido de haberte conocido. Te amo y siempre lo haré, incluso en la muerte._

_-Oh Sehun."_

Yixing volvió a doblar la hoja y la apretó contra su pecho, como si con ello pudiera tener un poco de Sehun para sí.

—Mantendré mi promesa —murmuró a la nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Cuando lo hizo soñó con una cafetería, con el sabor de un café americano, con un pastelillo de arándano y con un chico rubio que le repitió hasta el último momento cuánto lo amaba.

_Un año más tarde_

Yixing miró el cartel con orgullo, tal y como los padres miraban a sus primogénitos ante el menor logro. "Zhang Yixing Studio", decía en letras grandes y metálicas.

Suspiró. Llegar hasta ese punto no había sido fácil.

El tiempo que había transcurrido desde la muerte de Sehun algunas veces se iba demasiado lento, y otras con la velocidad de un parpadeo.

Se esforzó por seguir las palabras de la carta, aunque estaba tan destrozado que pensar en seguir adelante dolía. Sin embargo, un mes después de llegar a Changsha reunió todas sus fuerzas y decidió buscar empleo en alguna academia de danza o música.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que la ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde que se mudó a Corea. Los lugares de enseñanza de artes seguían siendo reducidos y los maestros escasos.

Por ello pidió la ayuda de Chanyeol para comprar un viejo estudio en el centro. Lo remodeló y lo equipó con todo lo necesario para hacer de él una academia que pudiera incentivar a los jóvenes bailarines locales a seguir su pasión.

Así la ceremonia de apertura se llevó a cabo en medio de los aplausos de Chanyeol y un chico que había conocido la segunda semana que llegó a Changsha, Luhan.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar para celebrar —sugirió Lu, como tiernamente lo había apodado Yixing. Tomó de las manos del nuevo dueño las tijeras con las que cortó el listón de inauguración.

—Me encantaría —Lay le sonrió, apenado—, pero gracias a Chanyeol tengo otros planes.

Luhan miró a lo que el denominaba un "poste andante" y frunció el ceño.

—Le conseguí una cita con alguien —explicó Chanyeol, haciendo uso de un fluido chino que Yixing no sabía que poseía hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. Miró su reloj—. Por cierto, le dije que debía recogerte en casa a las seis.

—¿Le diste nuestra dirección? Podría ser un lunático —le regañó Yixing.

—Claro que no, Lay hyung. Mejor apresúrate o no te encontrará.

Yixing se despidió a regañadientes. Le prometió a Luhan que cenarían en otro momento y que le contaría todos los detalles de su cita. Subió a su auto, bajó el vidrio y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Chanyeol en cuanto encendió el motor. Éste se inclinó sobre la ventanilla y le sonrió:

—Hoy no llegaré a casa, así que siéntete con total libertad de divertirte —susurró.

—Estás loco —contestó Yixing, sonrojándose—. No llegaremos ni a primera base, te lo puedo apostar.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Nos vemos mañana, amigo.

Se apartó en el momento exacto en que Yixing pisó el acelerador. El chico miró por el retrovisor y alcanzó a distinguir como Luhan le gritaba algo a Chanyeol mientras el otro reía, golpeando su brazo en repetidas ocasiones.

Llegó apenas cinco minutos antes de que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde. Se introdujo en la casa con pasos veloces y se apresuró a cambiar su chaqueta por un saco para verse más formal.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera terminar de abotonar la prenda. Maldijo en voz baja, se encaminó a la puerta y tomó su cartera de la mesilla del recibidor con prisa.

Abrió con más nerviosismo del que pretendía y su billetera terminó por caerse a los pies del desconocido. Yixing soltó un quejido antes de inclinarse para tomar su pertenencia, pero una mano fue más rápida y la tomó antes.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Yixing, sostuvo la billetera que el otro le tendía, sin ver su rostro aún—. Esta cosa es muy resbaladiza —Alzó la vista y la sonrisa que se formó en agradecimiento se borró en segundos. Retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Hola, Xing —Las palabras de Sehun salieron con naturalidad, como si su presencia no fuera algo imposible de creer.

El tiempo no parecía haber pasado para el menor, seguía igual que la última vez que Yixing le había visto, e incluso parecía más saludable que antes.

—Tú estás muerto —sollozó Yixing—. Esto no está pasando. Tú no estás aquí...

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Inhaló con fuerza y negó. Quizá era otra de sus alucinaciones, esas que ocurrían de vez en cuando, en el momento en que el dolor era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Debía ser su mente jugando con él, no había modo de que estuviera vivo.

—Soy real, Yixing. Estoy aquí —Sehun se quitó la gorra que ocultaba parte de su rostro y avanzó con pasos lentos al interior de la casa.

—V-vete, por favor —la voz de Yixing salió entrecortada—. Duele...

Sehun no podía soportar verlo así. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó para que pudiera ver que él no era una ilusión. Estaba ahí, con él, más vivo que nunca.

Los brazos de Yixing correspondieron al toque, porque esa era la ilusión más real que había tenido. Gozó del conocido perfume, de la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo ajeno.

—Por favor, Yixing —suplicó Sehun—. Mírame.

Yixing tembló pero accedió a las palabras. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones que adoraba, aquellos que aparecían en la mayoría de sus sueños. Su corazón latió más rápido y su cerebro por fin pareció reaccionar.

No era una ilusión, su imaginación no podía ser tan poderosa. Su cabeza jamás podría construir una imagen tan perfecta.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Yixing, recuperando la compostura—. El doctor dijo que no habías sobrevivido.

Sehun acunó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.

—Yo le ordené que lo hiciera. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para salir de la asociación y la tomé.

—¿Salir...?

Sehun asintió.

—No podía irme si no estaba muerto —explicó—. Donghae y Seungri me ayudaron a fingir mi muerte después de que me dispararon, los dos sabían que quería dejar el cargo. Además Mino y Baekhyun parecían interesados en el puesto, no fue problema para la asociación seguir adelante sin mí.

—Eres libre.

—Sí —Sehun sintió una sensación cálida instalarse en su pecho—. Podemos empezar de nuevo, sólo tú y yo.

Yixing se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en cuanto entendió el significado de esas palabras. El tacto envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. El beso les supo a amor, era una forma silenciosa de decir "te extrañé".

Se separaron. Sehun limpió las lágrimas de Yixing, acarició su mejilla y luego apoyó su frente con la suya.

—Te odio —susurró el mayor con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero yo te amo.

Sehun fue quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez para besarlo. El beso fue más desesperado que el anterior, había más fuerza, más lengua y más dientes que mordían los labios del otro.

Yixing pasó su mano detrás de la nuca de Sehun y empujó para atraerlo más a sí. El más alto aprovechó la cercanía para tomarlo de la cintura, lo sujetó con firmeza y lo elevó.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó Yixing, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sehun para no caer.

—Chanyeol no volverá, ¿verdad? —dijo Sehun. Caminó de prisa hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa.

—No, dijo que vendría hasta ma... —Yixing abrió los ojos—. ¡Fue tu idea!

Sehun se encogió de hombros y compuso una sonrisa inocente.

—No me digas que no quieres hacerlo —cuestionó.

Yixing se sonrojó. Sería un completo mentiroso si negaba que quería tenerlo. Con honestidad, todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era yacer con él, que lo hiciera suyo hasta que el amanecer los alcanzara.

Sehun lo miró con el brillo de la victoria. Luego maniobró para sostener el cuerpo ajeno y abrir la puerta de la habitación principal. No se molestó en cerrar, al final sólo estarían ellos dos.

Depositó a Yixing sobre la cama con delicadeza para deshacerse de su ropa. El otro se hizo hacia atrás y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con sus prendas.

Hizo pausas de cuando en cuando para apreciar la desnudez de Sehun. Admiró la forma tan perfecta en que resaltaban sus músculos, la espalda ancha y fuerte, la exquisita curvatura que se formaba al terminar su cintura.

Dejó de distraerse cuando Sehun lo ayudó a desprenderse de los jeans y de su camiseta. Después lo acorraló con su cuerpo para acariciar cada centímetro de su piel.

Sehun recorrió su cuello con los labios, causando que el cuerpo de Yixing se retorciera de placer. Pasó su lengua por la línea de la quijada, succionó y siguió para lamer la clavícula con la misma vehemencia. Descendió hasta su abdomen, mientras Yixing se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza e intentaba seguir respirando con normalidad.

Yixing gimió con necesidad cuando Sehun llegó a su pelvis. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un beso húmedo en la parte interna de su muslo, cerca de su palpitante erección. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, los dedos de Sehun estaban tocando sobre su ropa interior, con tanta impaciencia y maestría que sus sentidos parecieron nublarse de a poco.

El chino sintió el cuerpo ajeno pegarse contra el suyo. Su piel ardía y el contacto no hizo más que subir la temperatura. Sintió unos labios sobre su lóbulo izquierdo y luego la fuerza de los dientes cuando mordieron la misma zona.

—Te extrañé —susurró Sehun contra su oído—. Te extrañé tanto.

—Yo más... —contestó, con la voz tan ronca como la de Sehun.

Yixing se impulsó hacia adelante para frotarse contra el muchacho, necesitaba atención en esa zona. Sehun lo tomó de las caderas para impedírselo, aunque utilizó la posición para enroscar sus dedos en el elástico de los boxers y tirar de ellos.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Sehun—. Dime cuánto deseabas esto.

Yixing no supo con exactitud a qué se refería, ¿se refería a cuanto deseaba tenerlo con vida? O quizá a cuánto deseaba consumar lo que estaban haciendo. Cerró los ojos y contestó con certeza a ambas interrogantes:

—No puedes ni imaginarlo.

Sehun sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta. Lanzó la última prenda de Yixing a ningún lado en particular y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

Acarició el abdomen contrario, recorriendo las hendiduras que se formaban entre los músculos con delicadeza. Luego bajó la cabeza y tomó con la boca el miembro de Yixing.

—S-Sehun... —gimió el mayor, sintiendo como si de pronto el cuarto se hubiera encendido en llamas.

Alzó la cabeza con dificultad, mordiendo su labio con fuerza para no soltar un sonido más lastimero que el anterior. La imagen que encontró no lo ayudó a controlarse, por el contrario, lo incentivo a ponerse más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Sehun lo miraba, mientras su boca recorría la longitud de su miembro como si fuera un dulce. Lo tomaba con cuidado, pasando su lengua por la punta antes de introducirlo a un ritmo que rozaba la premura. Disfrutaba del sabor y también de la manera en que los dedos de Yixing se enroscaban en sus cabellos, el brillo de la lujuria en su usual mirada tierna, sus dientes haciendo sangrar su labio inferior por el esfuerzo.

—No puede ser... —suspiró Yixing, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no impulsar su cadera hacia adelante y tocar el fondo de la garganta de Sehun. Aunque a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto que terminara por follarle la cara.

Soltó un quejido cuando la boca de Sehun abandonó su miembro, haciendo un sonido obsceno en el proceso.

Sin previo aviso Sehun llevó sus dedos a la boca de Yixing. El mayor entendió el mensaje de inmediato y los lamió, intentando humedecerlos tanto como le era posible. Sehun gimió bajito, porque la forma en que Yixing movía su lengua debía ser considerada ilegal, y no pudo evitar imaginar esa boca rodeando su miembro de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con el chino apenas unos minutos atrás.

Apartó sus dedos cuando creyó que era suficiente y sin perder tiempo los llevó a la entrada de Yixing, dispuesto a prepararlo.

Cualquier sonido que pudo salir de la boca de Yixing por la intromisión en su cuerpo, fue acallado por los labios de Sehun, quien devoró su boca con fiereza. El mayor se derritió de nuevo y supo que si eso era un sueño, entonces no quería despertar jamás.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo estuviera listo, anhelante y deseoso de Sehun, como quien no ha bebido agua desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Mírame —ordenó el menor—. No quiero que dejes de hacerlo.

Yixing asintió. No perdió el contacto visual, lo cual le permitió apreciar el momento exacto en que Sehun se alineó frente a él para entrar en su interior. Parecía ser fácil, pero le costó no cerrar los ojos cuando comenzó a introducirse. Era tan caliente y placentero que sintió que moriría en cualquier momento.

Sehun gimió, en parte por la sensación del cuerpo de Yixing apretando su miembro, y en parte por la imagen del chico con los labios rojizos entreabiertos y su mirada fija en la suya.

Con un espacio tan reducido entre ellos, Sehun se dio cuenta de que Yixing había cambiado. Su rostro se había alargado debido a una pequeña perdida de peso, además portaba un nuevo peinado que dejaba al descubierto su frente, lo cual acentuaba sus facciones y le brindaba un toque más maduro, peligroso, y condenadamente atractivo. Sumado a ello, Yixing se las había arreglado para delinear sus ojos de negro mientras esperaba en el semáforo, detalle que lo hacía ver más agresivo. Lucía como el chico que podría joderle la vida, aunque en realidad se trataba del caso contrario. Era diferente a lo que Sehun recordaba, y la verdad es que el cambio le encantaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Yixing con la respiración entrecortada, buscando algún defecto en su persona.

—No —Sehun estiró su mano al rostro del mayor y acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su lugar—. Eres perfecto.

Yixing jadeó mientras Sehun se ponía en una posición más cómoda. El chico colocó las piernas del más bajo sobre sus caderas y luego pasó sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, hasta que éstas alcanzaron sus hombros. Yixing se aferró a los brazos del otro, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Sehun tiró de Yixing hacia abajo y al mismo tiempo empujó las caderas hacia adelante, desapareció el espacio entre ellos y terminó de introducirse en el cuerpo del chino en el proceso.

—Oh, mierda... —Yixing no pudo más y cerró los ojos. Disfrutó por completo de la sensación de estar lleno.

Sehun no se detuvo, apenas le tomó unos segundos salir y volvió a introducir con más fuerza que antes. Dejó escapar un jadeo y continuó las embestidas, estableciendo su propio ritmo.

A veces Sehun disminuía la velocidad para cambiar el ángulo, buscaba el punto que haría que Yixing perdiera toda cordura.

—Ahí... —gimoteó Yixing, cuando Sehun encontró el punto exacto que le provocaba el máximo placer.

El más alto entró de nuevo y pegó sus caderas tanto como pudo. Sus ojos brillaron al ver el rostro de Yixing contraerse en una mueca de placer, sintió las uñas ajenas hundirse en su espalda y se deleitó al verlo abrir la boca hasta que se formó una perfecta "o", desde donde algunos sonidos incomprensibles escaparon y le dieron ánimos para seguir.

—¿Ahí? —repitió Sehun, con tono burlón.

Yixing asintió y apretó sus piernas más fuerte, como un intento de sentirlo más cerca. Se retorció cuando sintió el miembro de Sehun tocar su próstata nuevamente, dejó de pensar y por un momento creyó ver estrellas tras sus parpados. Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, sólo podía sentir el cuerpo contra el suyo. Escuchó los gemidos mezclándose, el sonido de la cama al chocar contra la pared, y luego nada.

Sintió la conocida sensación cálida extendiéndose por su vientre. Tras una estocada más el placer pareció explotar dentro de él, consumiéndolo y recorriendo todo con la velocidad del veneno.

Sehun aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas y no tardó mucho en encontrar su propio orgasmo. No iba a tardar mucho de todos modos, sobre todo cuando el interior de Yixing se apretaba contra él de una forma tan jodidamente deliciosa. Se corrió con un último gemido y la voz de Yixing contra su oído diciendo su nombre.

El sudor escurría entre sus cuerpos, perdiéndose entre las curvaturas de los músculos. Yixing dejó ir a Sehun al bajar sus piernas, él aprovechó la acción para intercambiar posiciones, aún sin salir de él. Así el cuerpo del mayor quedó sobre el de Sehun, con sus rodillas chocando contra el colchón.

—¿Segunda ronda? —Yixing alzó una ceja y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Sehun. Entonces notó una cicatriz nueva en su costado diestro, producto de la bala que casi le arrebata la vida. La acarició, como había hecho con todas las anteriores.

—¿Tú qué dices? —El menor llamó su atención, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.

Yixing se mordió el labio inferior, se impulsó hacia arriba con lentitud y volvió a bajar con fuerza, hasta que se creó el sonido del choque de piel contra piel. Sehun, sensible por su reciente orgasmo, sintió el placer multiplicado. Sus manos se aferraron instintivamente a las caderas contrarias y disfrutó de la erótica visión que era el cuerpo de Yixing moviéndose sobre el suyo, haciendo uso de los giros de cadera que desde la pista de baile lo volvían loco.

—No dejes de mirarme —ordenó Yixing esta vez.

—Jamás dejaré de hacerlo —respondió Sehun, como si fuera una promesa.

La noche fue larga. Sehun le hizo el amor a Yixing con la ternura de antaño y se lo folló con la rudeza adquirida en los últimos años.

Después de saciarse durmieron abrazados, tan cercanos como las leyes de la física se los permitían.

Sehun apoyó su cabeza contra el cuello de Yixing, para respirar la esencia que desprendía y que tanto había extrañado. Sus manos lo sujetaron fuerte, para recordarle y recordarse que estaban juntos y que nada volvería a separarlos.

A la mañana siguiente Yixing despertó al sentir pequeños besos cubriendo su rostro. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, su cuerpo seguía molido por la sesión amorosa y su corazón apenas se recomponía de tantas emociones juntas.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó Yixing, cuando por fin pudo enfocar el somnoliento rostro de Sehun.

El menor se apoyó sobre su mano para verlo mejor.

—Tan real como tú.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo?

El más alto pareció pensárselo por unos momentos. Yixing se sintió incómodo ante el silencio y por unos breves segundos se planteó la idea de que todo fuera una mentira.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo dijiste que me amarías, Xing? —preguntó Sehun. Tomó su mano y la besó con dulzura.

—Por siempre —Yixing sonrió cuando sintió una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo por siempre.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —Sehun inclinó su rostro, tan cerca del otro que sus alientos se mezclaron.

Yixing acortó la distancia para besarlo y selló con ello la promesa de ambos.

—¡Santo cielo!

Yixing y Sehun miraron hacia la puerta, donde Chanyeol se tapaba los ojos con las manos. A veces abría los dedos para ver a través de un pequeño espacio, luego se sonrojaba y volvía a apartar la mirada.

Sehun rodó los ojos y le lanzó la almohada más cercana.

—¡Largo! —gritó—. Tienes tu propia habitación.

—Necesito hablar con Lay hyung —Su voz sonaba emocionada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo—. Es importante.

Yixing rio bajito, tomó la sábana más cercana y se cubrió hasta el cuello.

—¿De qué?

Chanyeol finalmente apartó sus manos y les sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sehun ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse, se habría mostrado tal cual había venido al mundo de no ser porque Yixing tuvo la decencia de colocar una almohada sobre su entrepierna.

—¡Jongin vendrá a China! —Informó el gigante, aplaudiendo como un niño pequeño en la víspera de navidad—. Le hablé de tu estudio y dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo a Changsha porque no hay mejor bailarín que el profesor Zhang.

Yixing miró a Sehun y le sonrió con la misma felicidad que Chanyeol.

—Nuestro niño ya creció.

Sehun negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en la comisura de sus labios.

Ninguno podía negar que habían extrañado eso.


	3. Chapter 3

_Quiero que el resto de nuestras vidas sea así_.

  
Sehun miró a Yixing, la forma en que se sujetaba el estómago mientras reía con ganas, el brillo en sus ojos al irradiar felicidad. El sol vespertino que se escabullía por la ventana no hacía más que hacerlo ver más adorable de lo que ya era, dejando un aura dorada a su alrededor.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, como aquel joven de veintitrés años que le regaló una sonrisa radiante en su primera cita, iluminando su día después de que sus padres le gritaron que ya no era bienvenido en casa y que para ellos estaba muerto.

Menos inocente que el chico que llegó a Corea, pero igual de puro. Porque no había nada en la tierra que pudiera corromper a Yixing, ni siquiera la oscuridad del pasado que cargaba Sehun.

—¿No son adorables? —preguntó Yixing, volviendo su cabeza para mirarlo.  
  


_Que nada cambie, porque así es perfecto. Tú eres perfecto._

  
Sehun giró el rostro para ver a Chanyeol, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido porque Jongin seguía diciendo que su paso era incorrecto. Sí, incluso cuando era la quinta vez que intentaba ese movimiento.

—Pero lo hice como Lay hyung —dijo Chanyeol, rascándose la cabeza en confusión. Él podría jurar que había puesto mucho empeño para que le saliera igual que al bailarín.

Yixing se acercó después de que pudo controlar su risa. Se colocó frente a Jongin y Chanyeol antes de enseñarles de nuevo. Sus indicaciones fueron lentas, incluso amorosas, como quien enseña a sus hijos a leer y escribir.  
  


_Que nunca se termine, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._  
  


Una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de los labios de Sehun ante la imagen de los tres riendo, porque todo era un desastre.

Yixing se cubrió la boca, para no ser tan escandaloso como lo era Chanyeol, quien aplaudía mientras hacía un esfuerzo para no tirarse en el piso y aumentar el volumen de sus carcajadas.

Jongin aprovechó la situación para acercarse a Sehun, con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Ese chico era todo inocencia, haciendo que el pelinegro encontrara cierto parecido entre Yixing y el guapo moreno.

—Intenta tú, hyung —le dijo. Tomó la mano de Sehun y lo ayudó levantarse.

Tan respetuoso. Porque incluso cuando Jongin era mayor, desde el día uno trató a Sehun con el mismo respeto que le profesaba a Yixing. Además ayudaba cuando se le pedía, también cuando no, era su forma de mostrarse agradecido por ser recibido tan cálidamente en cuanto bajó del avión que le había traído desde Corea. Fue con esa actitud, y ese carácter tan pacifico, que convenció a los dueños de la casa de que Chanyeol estaba más que en buenas manos.

—Tal vez no me saldrá bien —se excusó Sehun. Dejó el piso y se incorporó hasta que su cuerpo se reflejó por completo en el espejo del estudio.  
  


_Tú y yo, juntos hasta que se me agote la vida._  
  


Sehun se estiró antes de imitar el movimiento que Yixing les enseñó. Lo hizo menos marcado que Jongin, porque él no tenía la misma movilidad al estar enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans. Aunque eso no evitó que una cajita negra guardada en su bolsillo saliera disparada al suelo.

Jongin abrió los ojos y alzó las manos para que Sehun se detuviera. Se acercó hasta la caja, ocultándola de la vista de Chanyeol y Yixing. La tomó para inspeccionar que estuviera intacta. Así era, en parte.

—Sehun hyung... —Jongin lo miró, luego a Yixing.  
  


_Tú y yo, juntos incluso después de que la muerte nos alcance._  
  


La caja reveló un anillo plateado, simple, elegante, brillante, hermoso.

Yixing lo miró por largo rato antes de pasar hacia el rostro de Sehun. Él le sonrió, con una mezcla de emociones y el corazón acelerado.

Ese no era el plan. Debía haber una cena, el anillo escondido en alguna parte, quizá algunas rosas y un poco de música. Sehun suspiró. No importaba, tenía que arreglárselas para hacer de eso algo especial.

—Esto... —Yixing señaló el anillo con la cabeza, sin poder procesar lo que veía—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Sehun se movió para tomar el anillo de las manos de Jongin con delicadeza. Pasó frente a un sorprendido Chanyeol y se arrodilló frente a Yixing, quien se quedó anclado a su lugar con la respiración irregular.

—Zhang Yixing —la voz de Sehun salió firme, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban—, eres el hombre que ha estado conmigo desde el comienzo y quiero que seas el hombre que permanezca conmigo hasta el final. Te amo por todo lo que me has dado. Te agradezco por perdonarme cuando hice cosas terribles, por entenderme, por cuidarme, por amarme. Por eso quiero preguntarte esto... ¿Xing, quieres casarte conmigo?

Yixing no sintió las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, ni supo del contraste tan curioso que hicieron con la sonrisa brillante que adornó su rostro y que dejó a la vista su hoyuelo.

—Sí, Sehun.

Chanyeol y Jongin aplaudieron y lanzaron grititos a modo de felicitación, el más alto incluso golpeo al otro en el brazo, gesto que aparecía cuando algo lo hacía reír demasiado o le emocionaba en sobremanera.

Yixing se dejó colocar el anillo por Sehun. Sus piernas temblaron en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en lo bien que quedaba en su dedo, en lo correcto que era y que siempre había sido.

Sehun guardó la caja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de acunar el rostro de Yixing y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.  
  


_Tú y yo, juntos para siempre._  
  


Incluso después de la sangre, la pólvora, el sufrimiento y la perdida, Yixing sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando Sehun estaba cerca. Sostener su mano instalaba una sensación cálida en su vientre, apoyar su cabeza en su hombro le daba paz, y besarlo lo enloquecía hasta que deseaba tener todo de él.

Si nada los había separado entonces, nada los separaría ahora ni nunca. Ambos se habían prometido un _para siempre_ desde el principio, y había llegado el momento de cumplirlo.  
  


_Nos vemos en la siguiente vida, porque te amaré con la misma intensidad con la que te amo ahora._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo el link a un vídeo que hice sobre esta historia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXjjKxrE-AE&t=3s


End file.
